1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies within the general field of electrical lighting switches and more particularly in the field of a device to actuate electrical light switches at a pre-determined time interval and is particularly further characterized in falling within the field of an attachment to existing light switches in existing buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, timing devices have been made to actuate electrical currents for such purposes as turning lights on and off, for actuating radios and other utensils, and the like. All of such inventions are characterized by the necessity of an independent connection such as an independent time actuating device into which a light or the utensil is connected, or a separate timing device connected into a circuit which is the sole means of actuating the light or other device being activated. The present invention includes a device to cooperate with and, in combination with, to activate a customary wall switch upon the wall in existing buildings and the like. The prior art includes my aforereferenced application, Ser. No. 188,235, filed Oct. 12, 1971, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,680, June 19, 1973, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,171,267; 3,179,396; 2,937,247; and 3,179,396.
There is other art in the field of automatic switching and time delay switching, and the like, but not related to the specific application in combination with wall switches.